ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 2: Ruins
Toriel and Frisk entered the ruins while Chara followed. Halfway there, Toriel needed to go straight home because she has work to do so Frisk has to venture on his own. Toriel: My child… Frisk: Call me Frisk. Toriel: Oh, so Frisk, I need to attend some business so are you okay if you could go through the ruins more while I’m gone? Frisk: Okay. Toriel: Okay, see you at my home. Frisk: See you later Toriel. (Ruins Lyrics by Echo Flower Productions) Frisk: #Here our adventure now begins#Are these monsters my foes or friends#Now that I am here, fallen down#What’s it like underneath the ground?#What I was told#In those stories from long ago#“They can’t be friends”#How can we know?# Chorus: #Now a human has fallen down#Arrived among us Underground#Will they choose to spare us or fight?#Will they lead us to dark or light?#Child from above#Are you who the legends spoke of?#What’s in your heart?#Hatred or love?# Chara: #Why is my spirit still alive?#Why have I been brought back to life?#Hold up there, kid, don’t go that way!#You’re being too foolish and brave!#Don’t rush on through#No telling what you’ll get into Chorus: #If the right choice#You choose to make#The barrier#Trapping us here will break#After all this time Our freedom will soon#Will find… Frisk and Chara wandered through the ruins until they saw a ghost blocking their way. (Ghost Fight Lyrics by Echo Flower Productions) Chara: Oh boy… Napstablook: …(are they gone yet) … Chara: Typical, the ghost is saying ‘’ out loud, pretending to be asleep. Some things clearly haven’t changed. Frisk: Who is this? Chara: That’s Napstablook. Blooky never really had a sense of humor. Napstablook: Oh, I’m REAL funny. Chara: Wait, you can hear me? That’s impossible! Napstablook: Well, you’re a ghost, right? Chara: I guess. Napstablook: Ghosts can kinda hear other ghosts. Chara: So I can be heard by exactly two people. Yay. Napstablook: #Oh!#Wait, am I in your way?#I guess I shouldn’t stay in this show#I shouldn’t lie around#It’s better if I just go#I prefer being alone that’s true#But I guess it’s nice to now meet you#You sound like someone I know#From years ago#Not feeling up to remembering#I’m not here to enjoy the view#I just hang around#This place is the best for the loneliest guy in the underground#I’m feelin’ blue, won’t bother you#I’ll get out of your way# Frisk: #You don’t have to leave, come on Blooky#Why not cheer up and stay# Napstablook: really? I don’t see the point. I usually come here to be alone. Frisk: You don’t have to be alone, we’re here now! Chara: What do you mean “we”? Frisk: #Hey!#Cheer up, Blooky#So you’re a bit gloomy, well that’s okay#Don’t have to be sad#I’ll cheer you up anyway!#Now come on, just smile, it’s alright!#To tell the truth, I don’t want to fight#All I want us for us to be friends#Is there some way that I#Can make it right? Napstablook: #Well#I admit,#Maybe a bit, you could try it#But despite your cheer#I’m not really feelin’ up to it Chara: #Frisk, you really baffle me, I swear#It’s surprising that you seem to care#But thinking you can just go#Smile on through#To be frank you do not have a clue Frisk: #Well why not try? Blooky, don’t cry!#You don’t have to leave Napstablook: #Hey don’t mind me, ‘cause casually#I just lie down and grieve#I’d just weigh you down as my tears fell down#I’m still feelin’ blue#If you try to improve my gloomy mood#Don’t know what you could do Frisk: Hmm… hey Blooky, want to hear a joke? Napstablook: Sure, I guess. Frisk: What is a ghost’s favorite play? Romeo and Ghouliet! Chara: Ugh, seriously?! That’s worse than mom’s jokes! Napstablook: Heh… ha ha ha… that is kind of funny. Hey, I want to show you something… I call it, “Dapper-blook”. I made it with my tears… Do you like it? Frisk: I think it’s cool! Napstablook: Really? Frisk: Sure! Or should I say “dapper”? Chara: Really? REALLY?! Napstablook: Ha ha ha ha… gee… Napstablook: #Hey!#You think it’s okay?#Can’t believe you are so nice to me#What’s this feelin’?#For once I’m cheerful again#Perhaps I don’t ruin anything#Mind if I maybe join you and sing?#For once things seem brighter#For me now#As we sing along to this jazzy swing Frisk: #Hey there’s that smile!#I like your style!#Feeling better now? Napstablook: #In this afterlife, hey I kinda like#Having someone around#For once I feel like I am real#Everything seems so clear Both: #There’s no need to be constantly lonely#In the Ruins here Frisk: #See? You don’t have to be sad!#Is having new friends really so bad? Napstablook: #You’re quite a ray of sunshine#I feel pretty fine#This is one day I’ll be remembering Both: #It’s not so bad after all#Having new friends on which you can call#New pal of mine#Things will be fine#Nice to have another friend by my side Napstablook: Well, it was nice meeting you two. Bye, I guess. Come to Waterfall if you ever want to say hi or… or not… Frisk: Okay, see you there. Chara: Frisk, let’s go. Frisk and Chara went through the Ruins until they reached Toriel’s home. Chara: Well that’s all of the ruins. Frisk: Welp, let’s go in. Category:Episodes